User talk:A plant
Hey, I found this wiki and I wanna know what it's about....and if its sumtin cool I can help you out if youd like ;) i am someone (not 456) from pvz wiki. i have been watching in the shadows for a long time. your edits r getting better! i checked ur talk page and found out about Eufloria wiki, but what is Eufloria? 20:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) A fan( ask Mp2 on pvz wiki about the anti-h8er pvz fan to find out more about me.) Sorry! I'm fumbling around and I keep reverting my own edits.... :( Cattails are awesome. My name is rainy. I like PvZ. I am awesome. 17:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Okay, Okay. All these buercrats on your wiki, demote them straigt away if you want your wiki to survive. Bribing users with positions of power is not the way to go, people will only use you and you will seem like a pushover. These users did nothing to deserve their postion aswell, thats another reason against. Heres another thing, you have 4 buers, what happens if 2 of them start fighting? When users with high power dislike eachover, the consequences are bad, trust me. Since you made them Buercrats, you can't demote them (they have more power than you for crying out loud), you need to contact wikias staff and get them demoted. Trust me on this, demote them all now, or your wiki, will die. Orkmarine 12:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Please make me a rollback....11:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Theannoyingkhen (talk) Hi A Plant! i just would like tyo say the editing here is kinda crappy. Or my computer is malfunctioning...(Really, its a possibility! :)) That last post was me, sry for not signing!!! hey, when I clicked the sig button, 8 tildes appeared. Cattails are awesome. My name is rainy. I like PvZ. I am awesome. 18:55, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Luvtanny Hey why am I not a rollback??? I wanted to be a rollback! And also a chat mod. When will the vote begins??Theannoyingkhen (talk) 13:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Theannoyingkhen And make me also a bureaucratTheannoyingkhen (talk) 13:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC)TAK 3 Questions: 1. Is this game for iOS only?? 2. Is it free? 3. Is it really cool? PvZBeast234 (talk) 23:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC) A friend from PvZ Wiki wondering about this game. A Possible Mistake Its the anti h8ing pvz fan again. remember me? i told u ur edits were getting better and to ask mp2 on pvz wiki about me? antyway, this is 1 of my only ways to report/edit on pvz wiki, and i c a mistake on pvzgw. everyone thinks that pvzgw is 8/20/13 cuz of a new vid, but even electronic farts says "To Be Announced" on their site for pvzs release date, and on popcaps web it says "coming soon" the only way possible for this to happen is an accidental leak, or what I think is what happened is that they meant the gamescom conference was on 8/20/13. watch the latest vid closley and u'll c what i mean. so edit it or open a forum/ blog post/ vote about it, but do something about it. i dont want everyone to get their hopes up. 12:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A fan Aargh! Hey UP AP! Why I can't didn't earned the 1/5/10 pictures point badge because I add photos? Theannoyingkhen (talk) 13:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Theannoyingkhen (in the badge problem)